


Delicate

by orsaverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Honestly I'm just posting this because I like how I wrote it., M/M, No set place in series., PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the one with the vulnerabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

He wasn't delicate, he thought, not for the first time. In fact, it was an observation that he'd made so often, it came almost as easily as the boy's name.

Aladdin was small, with fine features and pale skin, a slender build to compliment a boyish face. By contrast, Alibaba was tall and firm, well toned and golden skinned, body hardened by years of survival. And yet between the two, if asked, Alibaba would have proclaimed his own skin the weaker of the two. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the small Magi felt more durable than anything he himself could muster.

Looking down at the boy cradled beneath him, nested between silk cushions and fine cotton sheets, he heard the thought echo in his mind again. Small hands curled against his skin, digging nails into him deep enough to mark for days to come. Those midnight blue eyes shone like a sky full of stars, molten, as if those very stars were burning them up. Nothing about Aladdin felt delicate, not his warm body or his scratching nails, and certainly not his high pitched keens of pleasure.

Alibaba's mouth fell open, head bowing as fine fingers drew snakes across his shoulders and down his arms, gripping at his biceps as if they were the only thing anchoring him to earth. His mouth caught against pale skin, wetting smouldering kisses down the column of his throat to the sharpness of his collarbone.

" _Alibaba_..." echoed from cherry lips like a prayer, head craning back to offer more of his supple flesh to the wandering kisses.

" 'laddin," he mumbled in return, dragging his mouth back to the smaller boy's ear. "You okay, Aladdin?"

"Mm." their cheeks rubbed, soft breaths warming his jaw. "Feels good, Alibaba..."

Firm hands gripped at slim hips, pulling their bodies closer with a sharp jerk. The cry that left the Magi was worth it, as was the feeling of small teeth clenching into his shoulder. HIs body arched forward, welcoming the marks on his tanned skin, the feeling of tooth and nail enough to drive him wild.

"Ali, Ali hold me," Aladdin's voice pitched higher, cracking in places his young vocals couldn't quite reach. "Please, please, please."

"Yeah, yeah, hang on Aladdin, I've got you."

His strong arms lifted the smaller body easily, wrapping him tightly into the embrace he wanted. Tucked against his body, snugly hidden from the world in his arms, he allowed himself the luxury of burying his face against Aladdin's pale throat. Alibaba breathed in, relishing the smell of sweat and sex and clean air, Aladdin's smell.

"I've got you," he repeated, squeezing the tiny Magi gently. "I've got you, Aladdin."

"Don't let go."

"I won't, I won't I promise."

A shaky breath left chapped lips, pressed to the smoothness of the pale boy's cheek.

"I love you, Aladdin."

The grip of hands tightened and his mouth curled into a familiar smile of understanding. The words he wanted never came, but he had not expected them to, and as he pressed their bodies together, he considered his earlier thought again. Nothing about Aladdin was delicate. Between the two of them, surely it was him with all the vulnerabilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when I only just got into the series, but I still like how it reads so I thought I'd upload it anyhow. There's no real deep meaning or anything to this it was just something that I wrote when I got into the ship.


End file.
